Dreaming of You
by Professional Drama Queen
Summary: One Shot Fan Fic! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Dreaming of You. Dreaming of You is owned by Selena.


This is a One Shot Song fic!

Song-Dreaming of You by Selena

Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans nor Dreaming of You. Dreaming of You is owned by Selena

As Robin is looking at the breathtaking stars, he starts thinking of a special person, that he known for about a year.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star**

**That somewhere you are thinking of me too**

Starfire sits in her room, thinking about her loved one, Robin. Her eyes glisten with the moonlight and hair is blowing with the soft wind.

**'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
****'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
****And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me **

Robin falls asleep while watching the stars. He starts dreaming of Starfire, with the sudden flashbacks from the day of the Ferris wheel ride till being stranded on a strange alien planet.

Starfire falls asleep too and starts thinking about Robin. Like Robin, flashbacks come to her. She smiles at each of them and hugs her pillow, thinking its Robin.

**Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you**

**Know I'm there (Am I there)**

**If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside?**

**Would you even care?**

Robin starts thinking about the bad times too. Mostly about when he became Slade's apprentice and he almost killed Starfire. Starfire was both sad and hurt by the event. Then when he was haunted by Slade and he yelled at Starfire, tears started streaming down her emerald eyes, but trying to hold them back.

Starfire was also thinking of the terrible times. When was summoned to Tamaran to get married, she was too blind to see that Robin was jealous of her. And when Robin went on the date with Kitten (meow), Robin was blind to see Starfire was hurt and jealous at the same time.

**I just wanna hold you close but so far**

**All I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day (wait for the day) and the courage to say**

**How much I love you**

**Yes I do**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

Robin sees a flashback of when they were stranded and they hugged each other. And when Trigon tried taking over the world, Robin hugged her because she was scared.

Starfire sees a flashback she will never forget. The hugs that they cherish, means the world to her. She starts to see all of the hugs the exchanged one another and she has a smile on her face.

**(BRIDGE)**

**Ahh-Ahh**

**corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you,  
**

**no puedo dejar de pensar en ti,  
**

**Ican't stop dreaming,  
**

**como te nesesito,  
**

**Icant stop dreaming of you,  
**

**mi amor como teextrano**

It's the next morning and Starfire exits her room. She accidentally bumps into Robin and falls on the floor.

"Star! Are you okay?"

"Yes Friend Robin. I'm not hurt. How did you sleep last night?"

Robin looked at her and started thinking of the dreams he had. They were all about Starfire.

"Fine. You?"

Starfire looked at Robin and started thinking of the dreams she had. They were all about Robin.

"Glorious!"

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I still can't believe that**

**You came up to me and said**

**I love you**

**I love you too**

"Starfire, there is something I need to tell you."

Starfire looked at her best friend and answered,

"Yes Friend Robin?"

Robin touched her hand and said to her,

"Every since you joined the team, I always thought of you as more than my best friend. I thought of you as my soul mate. I love you Starfire."

Starfire smiled at Robin and said in her sincere voice,

"I love you too Robin."

**Now I'm dreamin' with you tonight**

**'Til tomorrow and for all of my life**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly**

**That's all! This was my first One Shot Song fic story! I really enjoyed writing this story! Thanks for reading it!**

**Professional Drama Queen**


End file.
